There is a need for a simple efficient machine which will crush and separate empty cans and glass bottles. There have been various devices in the past to accomplish some crushing and some separating, but have not efficiently processed a wide variety of containers. In one machine of U.S. Pat. No. 3,687,062, a grid or screen allows pulverized glass to fall through for separating the glass from the cans. However usually, glass has paper adhered to it and as a result the glass with paper will not fall through this grid. A magnetic belt is used in this machine to obtain some separation of the steel cans from the aluminum cans.
Other magnetic devices such as rollers have been used in limited attempts to obtain separation of various types of ferrous and nonferrous metal cans.